


Heroes Always Die

by sassthathoopy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow three wannabe villains as they learn the do's and don'ts of evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Always Die

Nathan enjoyed the finer things in life, and Jason's 3rd floor apartment was far from the finer. As much as he loathed sitting in the un-airconditioned living room, on a ratty old couch, he often found himself there. This time, for actual serious business.  
Or so he hoped as he checked his watch for the 15th time. “Seriously, when's he gonna get here?” He asked Jason, who was watering the various plants strewn about his home.  
“He'd be here a lot faster if you didn't come over an hour early.”  
“If I didn't, Dad would've made me babysit Leonie.”  
“Apparently not soon enough, because she's here you asshole.”  
“Watch your tongue, Jason, Leonie has an impressionable mind.”  
“Dad has a worse potty mouth than Jas, Nate,” Leonie said, appearing from the kitchen with a slice of pizza.  
“Hey, I didn't say you could have that!” Jason told her.  
Leonie shrugged. “Oh well, I already licked it.”  
Jason groaned.  
“I'll order whatever garbage it is you eat later, Jas, let's just wait for Marcello, and then we can leave, Leonie should be able to take care of herself for a while,” Nathan offered.  
“Dad said you had to watch me, or else he'll stop giving you your monthly allowance!” His sister cried from the couch.  
“Well Dad's not here.”  
Leonie reached for her phone. Nathan sighed and pulled out ten dollars. “For you to shut your trap.”  
“Double or nothing.”  
“You can't be serious.”  
She started dialing.  
“Fine fine! Here!” He said, digging out another ten. “Sheesh.”  
Leonie pocketed her newly earned cash, as a vibrant and cheerful personality burst through the door.  
“I'm here!” Marcello sang, carrying a cake box in both arms. “I bought some donuts from downstairs.”  
“Did you get any jelly filled ones?” Jason asked, inspecting the contents of one.  
“Half a dozen, fresh from the fryer,” The red-head grinned.  
“Is this why you're late?” Nathan asked, grabbing a plain one for himself.  
“Well, yes and no, the donut shop needed an extra hand, and then some old lady needed help getting groceries to her car and..”  
He trailed off, as Jason and Nathan shared a look.  
“'Cello,” Jason interrupted. “Are you sure you're a villain?”  
“Well of course I am!” He cried, looking insulted. “We're going to rob that bank tonight, aren't we?”  
“Yeah, It's just, you do a lot of, well, heroey stuff, y'know,” Nathan added.  
Marcello looked between them both. “Well, uh, when not in costume we have to look like regular not suspicious at all people, right?”  
They nodded.  
“Then I act like I'm a caring person until I put on my costume.”  
Nathan rolled his eyes. He couldn't exactly argue with that.  
“Still doesn't answer why you're late, you can control _time_ for crying out loud!”  
Marcello shook his finger with a “tut-tut”. “It takes a while for my powers to recharge, if I did it then, then I'd have less for tonight. Besides, it's better late than never.”  
“Whatever,” Jason said, polishing off his third donut. “It's time to get the show on the road.”


End file.
